1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector made in accordance with USB (universal serial bus) and eSATA (external serial advanced technology attachment) protocol, and incorporated with a circuitry arranged on a mother board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Patent No. M346928 issued to Taiwan Electronics Co., Ltd., discloses an electrical connector adapted for being mated with USB 2.0, USB 3.0 and eSATA plug. Four first contacts are arranged on the upper face of the tongue portion to connect with the USB 2.0 plug and seven second contacts are on the lower face of the tongue portion to connect with the eSATA plug. Middle five of said seven second contacts bent upwards and then inward from front ends thereof to form another contacting portion which cooperates with said four first contacts to connect with the USB 3.0 plug. In other word said five second contacts can transfer USB or eSATA signal depending on the insertion of the USB or eSATA plug. On the other hand, cross talking between the contacts and the trace circuits on a printed circuit where the connector is assembled will occur. Since the USB 3.0 is transmitted in a comparable high data rate, it is very much likely to create a so-called noise between the circuitry on the printed board and the contacts itself.
Hence, a new electrical connector assemble is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.